houtianfandomcom-20200213-history
Touda
Touda is the Childhood friend of Fire Lord Zuko and Royal Firebending teacher. He currently resides in the Palace at the Fire Nation Capital. History Touda was born late in the 7th month of the year 83 ASC (After Sozin's Comet), to an ancient Noble lineage- the Lung Hua family. His birth was hailed as quite timely for the new parents Shaozi and Kuan Yin, as he was only a few weeks older than the newest addition to the royal family, Prince Zuko. A better situation couldn't have been asked for, as it turned out- their mothers getting together meant that they knew each other long before Princess Azula was born, and their closeness in age allowed for Touda's father to hone their Firebending skills together. Touda's life in the palace meant that he grew up alongside most every noble child his age- Zuko, Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee were all in his realm of socialbility. His early life in the lap of Palatial luxury only fueled young Toud's troublemaking and roguish tendancies. Where Zuko was a bit of a grumpy child, Touda was bright, carefree, and more than a handful. More often than not, Touda got the two of them into more trouble than they should have gotten into. He frequently disrupted study time by arguing with Zuko, taunted Mai, stole lesson plans, played pranks, and starting from about age seven, flirted with pretty girls. Whether his friend enjoyed it or not, Zuko was often along for the ride. At ten, his world was rocked when a series of devasting events took place in the palace- then Fire Lord Azulon died in the middle of the night, and the next morning, Ursa was nowhere to be found. The coldness of the marble floor beneath Touda's knees as he knelt in white mourning clothes at the funeral ceremony only drove home the sudden gut churning in his stomach as Zuko's distant father Ozai was crowned Fire Lord. Things would have to change, whether Touda wanted them to, or not, and for some time, Zuko's mood was a little more sober than his usual. Ozai had never particularly cared for Touda to begin with (he never much cared for his own son, much less any boy the same age) and now that he ruled the nation, things became more personal for any misbehavior. It was through these years that Touda's mother taught him how to cook, and when not avoiding studying, he snuck out of the palace with Zuko. Though neither were top of their class at every subject, both boys graduated from the Royal Academy, and it seemed like Zuko was being prepared to become the heir to the throne. At age thirteen, however, Zuko spoke out in what Touda learned later was a War Room meeting. His friend's Agni Kai punishment for doing was a failure that still haunts Touda to this day. As soon as his body was pulled away from the arena, Touda rushed to the rooms of his friend, trying to gather the news of what was happening next. It took a few days for things to fall into place- Zuko was being banished, with General Iroh as his guardian. His only route towards returning to his homeland, and restoring his honor would be to bring the long-missing Avatar back with him. Touda saw Zuko off as he headed towards the first most obvious place to search for the last Airbender- the Western Air Temple. With his best friend gone, and his standing in the Palace tenatively safe at best, Touda's next move in life was his enrollment in the Fire Nation Naval Forces. It is uncertain (and even unspoken) however, if this move was made due to his own adolescent recklessness, his parents' pushing for what seemed like a safer option, or a 'suggestion' made by higher ups to keep him out of the way. Touda spent much of his time in training with other enlisted navy men, and it was at about this time his vocabulary (and womanizing skills) truly started to develop. (Ladies, after all, loved a man in uniform.) Touda still got himself into trouble however, and due to more than one bad encounter with then Commander Zhao, got regulated to a basic shipments fleet that avoided most "honorable" combat, and instead guarded the coasts of abroad Fire Nation colonies and encampments. By the age of 17, the war had finally ended and Touda returned home at the age of seventeen, now able to welcome his best friend back as the rightful Fire Lord to the nation. He withdrew from the Navy, and moved to complete his teaching training at the Fire Nation's University while beginning to tutor students. That same year of his return, he met Karasa "Cyan", the plucky new Water tribe transplant coming to be added to the mix of the Captial. The two quickly became friends (her knowledge of Zuko as "Li" only spurred things on) and he now relies on her to heal up any casualties his class inflicts. Once Touda's mastery of his element was established according to standard, he took his father's place as a full time Sifu in the palace, where he finds himself quite happy to be working. Personality Touda is everything one should think a playboy should be- a little too cocky, a little too handsome, a little too arrogant, a little too flirtatious, and a whole lot too suave. But while he's all those things, he still manages somehow to come off as less badass than he hopes to be- probably because as most figure, he's got a legendary reputation in the bedroom, but a sweet inside to balance it out. He's disarmingly honest and surprisingly perceptive; although both skills can come with a side of blunt rudeness. He's by and large a bit of a comedian- and it would make sense, as most people are pretty sure Zuko would never put up with him if he wasn't mildy amusing. His trouble-making tendancies have taken different fronts as he's gotten older- now instead of forgoing studying for his next science test, Touda avoids pushing paperwork like the plague. His party throwing abilities are now his new brand of havoc-wreaking, and Touda threw Zuko's bachelor party with a success rate of a rather large hangover for everyone involved. While he's never been known to hire working women off the streets of Harbor City (it would involved the passage of money before sex, which Touda views as personally vulgar), Touda has befriended most of the Fire Nation Palace's harem, which certainly speaks to his bedroom antics. After all, the best sex education is available right inside the palace, and growing up if he needed to defer for advice, the ladies of the Harem were a good choice. All in all, Touda enjoys releasing the endless bounds of energy his does have in one of a few ways- sex being one of his personal favorites. And when not tumbling around with someone, he finds ways to make sure other people are happy too. Whether or not these attempts at helping friends works is completely hit or miss, and some might point out that his "hits" are just lucky guess work. But of course, as time passes, he can focusing on molding his own proteges and corrupting the next generation of young adults with a smile, and a push towards doing what makes people happy. Either way, while he's got a reputation for running through women like water, he geniunely respects most of them. And he's had a very attempts at real relationships, although they've tended to not work out for him in the past. Exes include a mis-guided girl who expected marriage, a controlling noble whose curves and venomously pouty lips made his life hell, and a withdrawn girlfriend who fled to the Earth Kingdom and died of the plague. Needless to say, Touda's inner romantic hopes that he'll find someone that he'll never leave his bedroom with, but most of him just wonders if some of Zuko's rotten luck has worn off on his love life. It doesn't help that his efforts to make his friends happy sometimes sparks Touda's bad traits, though. Katara and Zuko may be disgustingly working it out in between bouts of consistant arguing, but Touda's easily made jealous by the sudden new closeness of the new girl. To be sure, he likes Katara well enough, but it took Zuko and Mai's break up for him to finally get along (and even once use as a wedding date) with Mai. Simply put, Touda can be a little petty, nosey, and downright jerkishly spoiled. This may be the reason why, after his other best friend, Cyan set her sights on another palace Sifu, Jai, Touda has not reacted well. After all, he knew her first as well, and in the seven years they've known each other, he had never before kissed her. Of course that changed after a teasing (and all too on point) accusation that Cyan wasn't really uninterested in him because he was a bad boy, but because she was afraid of her own urges. Adding in Zuko's pretty and prim distant cousin's interest in Jai, and Touda's attitude has gotten everyone into trouble again. Friends, Coworkers, and Aquaintances Zuko This duo is full of guy love- patches n' limpy, happy and grumpy. (All depending on whether or not they've sparred together recently, or gotten into one of their classic man bitch fights. They've spent most of their life together- save for the few birthdays spent seperate during Zuko's banishment, they've come a long way side by side. Of course they've had just about every up and down two guy friends could ever possibly have. From cookie snatching to being chastised in the art rooms during primary schooling, Sifu Touda and the Fire Lord had only ever parted ways when the war eventually caught up with them, sending Mr. Muttonchop to the front lines and the then-prince on an impossible mission to capture the Avatar. It was only when that part of their lives had ended did they finally grow into their proper roles set side by side that same old traditional way of all things Fire Nation. Zuko would take the crown, and Touda would take the tutoring position of the crown. And the rest is history. Karasa "Cyan" Katara Mai Ty Lee Jai Students Category:The Dawn Category:Fire Nation Category:Original Characters Category:Noblemen Category:Sifus